utaufandomcom-20200223-history
RYATALOID M
RYATA MAXUM (リャタ マクサム) is a voicebank for the UTAU software. He is known for his unexpectedly deep range and gothic design. He was first released on March 11, 2017. Concept Etymology * RYATA (リャタ) - delicate, tired, weary * MAXUM (マクサム) - greatest His name officially translates to "The Greatest Sorrow." Appearance * Hair color: Black (with purple bangs in the front) * Eye color: Red * Accessories: Purple choker with a purple metal cross dangling from the front. * Outfit: A purple and black frilled button-down shirt that splits at his sternum and exposes his midriff, a purple cropped vest with a tall collar and ripped edges, purple arm-warmers with black trims, black fingerless gloves, a gray belt (buckle has a large "M" on it), purple skintight jeans with rips on the thighs, and short purple boots with silver buckles on the outsides and puffy cuffs. * Other features: Has a black printed "M" on his left shoulder and black fingernails. He also has vampire fangs and pointed ears, but they are not normally seen. His hair is styled in a way that covers the left side of his face completely. Profile Background RYATA is a vampire/human hybrid who is ashamed of his vampirism. Because of this, he hides his ears and fangs out of fear of being mocked. He rarely shows emotion, such as smiling, crying, or raising his voice. Personality Described as very shy and introverted. He is lazy too. His favorite pastimes consist of napping and eating large meals. In conversation, he is considered a little bit dense. He is known for his unusually large appetite. In the past, he was described as secretly being a jealous type, and one who actually experiences very deep and intimate emotions despite not showing them. In conversation, he is considered a little bit dense. Voicebank Information Current Releases * Average range: A#2 ~ D4 * Configuration (JP voicebanks): Hiragana file names, hiragana aliases. * System: Microsoft Windows 10 * Average flags: b-10 * Setting: RYATA tends to sound best below his decided range. Release History Usage Clause * R-18 content is allowed, but not encouraged. * Commercial use is prohibited. * Hate speech / slander is prohibited. RYATA's voicebanks are free to use, and are encouraged. Please do not abuse this right. His concept and personality are optional considerations when using him. They exist solely for entertainment. Voicebank and character belong to ayatonic. Trivia * RYATA is known as the first OBSCURALOID, whom all others branch off of. * He earned his name by being named after Sen RYATA. * His alternate alias is RYATALOID M, but it is rarely used anymore. * His birthday is February 21. * His character item has been recognized as the Black Rose. * His official nationality is Swedish/Japanese. * He is the older cousin of ASTER Kurami and ASTER Kurono. * He has a deep love for sweet foods, his favorite being the famous Moon Pie. External Links Databases * Wiki 2.0 * Utaforum * UTAU Visual Archive Links * Voice Sample * ayatonic YouTube * ayatonic SoundCloud Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:OBSCURALOID Category:Swedish UTAU Category:Sweloid Category:Vampire UTAUloids Category:DarkHeartUTAU Category:Hiragana encoded UTAUloids Category:Emotau